Like Dreamers Do
by LennMcHarriStarr007
Summary: Rita, new to Liverpool realizes that the Beatles aren't all that bad. But what happens when she meets young and charismatic Paul McCartney? - Set in the winter of 1962. Be patient with the chapters, this came from Google Docs and is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Like Dreamers Do

Chapter One

I sighed. Another long day had passed and the moon shone brightly through my bedroom window. My parents would be visiting from downtown in around two weeks for the holidays.

It was going to be Christmas-time in around two months. I couldn't wait. I lazily pulled the blankets off my bed and got up, glancing at all the posters of my favorite singers and bands hung on the wall. Among them was a small picture that read 'The Beatles.' Since when did I have that poster up? I looked at it closer and saw four rough looking young men wearing tight leather jackets and pants. I've heard my friends mention them to me once or twice.

As I looked at the Beatles' faces, I saw that their names were printed neatly on the bottom of the paper:' John Lennon: rhythm guitar, vocals, harmonica, Paul McCartney: bass guitar, vocals, George Harrison: lead guitar,vocals, Ringo Starr: drums, vocals.' They looked o.k. Then something caught my eye in tiny print at the bottom of the paper : The Beatles would be playing at the Cavern Club on November 10th 1962 at 11:00... my new friend( I just moved to Liverpool) Martha and I were going there tonight. I almost forgot!

I looked at the clock. 10:50. Ten minutes until she would be here to pick me up. I dashed to the closet to pick out my outfit. I decided to wear jeans with a tight fitting black corduroy jacket. Then, I ran into the bathroom to straighten out my light brown hair. The finishing touch was a necklace with a brown guitar charm on it to match my eyes.

As I walked downstairs to the front door, I looked at the clock. 9:59. Just in time. I opened the front door to see Martha standing there.

"Hi, Rita. Yer ready to go?," she asked in a Liverpool accent. I nodded and felt a drop of water land on my nose. It was starting to rain.

Martha had two umbrellas in her hand. "Here, you might need a 'brelle."

"Thank you," I said as I opened mine up. Liverpool and the Cavern Club was only a few blocks away, so we could walk there.

My friend began to look excited. "Y'know, the Beatles are play'n."

I just remembered that they were going to be performing tonight. "Oh, that's right. What kind of music do they do?"

"It depends. Mostly rock and roll."

"Really?," I asked becoming more interested.

"It really depends on who sings. First, there's John Lennon. he's the leader and he has a great rock and roll voice. Then, there's Paul McCartney. I can tell that he's the charmer of the group. He uses that as his advantage to get what he wants, y'know. The quiet one, or so they call him, George Harrison is extremely cute might I add. And Ringo Starr, the drummer seems the nicest of them all but hardly ever sings."

Then Martha said something that surprised me. " I've met them before. Each one of them. They let me go backstage every once in a while."

" Oh?"

She then went on explaining the unbelievable story of how they met and whatnot...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Martha and I walked through the doors of the Cavern Club, the thick wall of cigarette smoke hung in the air. It smelled horrible! But then, heard the heavy beat of drums and then all the other sounds clashed with it. I felt the energy that this place had. Martha lead me past a wave of Beatle fans. Then, I saw them. They sounded quite amazing too.

"Well, do you remember their names?"

I thought for a moment as we sat at a small table close to the stage.

"Let's see, the one singing right now is John, then Paul…."And the _that_ one is George and the drummer is Ringo," she finished for me while braiding her blonde both laughed. Suddenly I felt chills go down my spine and quieted down. I turned towards the stage and it looked like Paul McCartney was staring right at me!

I stared back, mesmerized in those huge hazel eyes."The next song we are about to sing is called Like Dreamers Do," he said winking at me. Wait, he winked at me? Perhaps he was staring at someone else? I was petrified as he winked again before the lyrics of the song poured out of his lips:

"_I, I saw a girl in my dreams,_

_And so it seems, that I will love her._

_Oh, you, you are that girl in my dreams._

_And so it seems, that I will love you..."_

I looked over as Martha poked my shoulder. "Ooooh. You _love Paul Mc_Cartney," she taunted. My eyes widened. "I do not! He winked at me..."

Martha just laughed. "He does that to everyone! Don't fall for it though, or he'll be spending the night at your house."

I looked back at the singer. "So, tell me more about this McCartney," I said. Martha told me everything while we were in the Cavern. Nothing about him seemed that good. It was hard to believe. When we left the filthy building, It was extremely windy out. I struggled to hold my umbrella. Martha eventually walked off to her own house leaving me to find my own way. As I walked, the cold wind stung my eyes. Was it snowing?

I couldn't tell. My eyes were glued shut and I couldn't see. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I panicked and tried to open my eyes. I heard a scream escape my lips only for a gentle hand to be put over my mouth.

When my eyes finally opened, I was shocked at who I saw...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:Chapter 3! Sorry about the short chapters in all… Hope you like it so far!**

**R/R ;)**

Chapter 3

It was the smirking face of Paul McCartney! My muscles tensed up. Had he followed me here? That didn't matter. He slowly removed his cold hand from my mouth. I was petrified. " 'Ello luv. You lost?" He spoke in the same deep voice as on stage. I shook myself out of a trance.

" Y-Yes."

Wait, did he just call me love? I didn't care. I was _desperate _to get home.

" Well I could walk you home if you won't mind."

" Oh, I don't mind. Weren't you singing in the Cavern?"

Paul smirked. " Yes. I was quite a looker too, eh?"

I was slightly taken aback. Martha did say he was a flirter.

We started walking, not even knowing what direction to turn in. He was a complete stranger really. " So what's your favorite band?," he asked hoping I would say Beatles. " Hmmm... I'd say the Crickets."

The bassist looked at me in shock. " What? Those dirty bugs? Buddy Holly fan then…"

" Yes."

" Do ya care much for Elvis?"

I smiled. " He's my favorite!"

Paul raised up the umbrella he was holding. " Really?"

I shivered. Before I could say another word, he went on " Sorry for the winking and all. I made a bet with John..."

I looked at him in confusion. He must have meant John Lennon. " Oh, thats okay. My name's Rita."

Paul smiled. " Lovely name, Rita is."

I winced out in pain as my fingers ached from the cold. Paul noticed. He stopped walking and looked at me in concern. " What house am I walking you to exactly?" I stood there in confusion. I had no idea where I was. I just moved here after all… " I… don't know."

Paul smiled as he pointed to a small tan and white house. " Y'know, my house is right 'ere. Perhaps some tea would take your mind off things and figure out where you I'll walk you home."

I noticed his eyes light up as he said the last part. I just wanted to be out of the cold. I thought about it for a moment before I shook my head yes. Soon enough, Paul was leading me into a smallish house. It looked nice and clean inside. I sat down on the sofa in the living room. " You look pale! Here," Paul said as he gently wrapped a blanket around my shoulders." Thank you, Paul."

I was so tired... I was in somebody else's house! What was I doing? Paul just continued to stare at me, his large hazel eyes scanning my face.

" You surprise me."

I stared at him in confusion, slightly taken aback.

" Oh, not like that I mean, you're calmer than most people who have a _Beatle_ invite them over for tea."

" Well, I don't really know the Beatles."He nodded slowly as he bit his middle fingernail.

" Do you always bite your nails that hard? It might bleed."

Paul blushed slightly. " Oh, just an old habit... I should get you that tea."

He then walked into his kitchen. I've never met anyone so welcoming before. He soon returned with two cups of steaming cups of tea in his hands.

Paul carefully handed me a hot cup of tea. We both quietly sipped, Paul giving me an occasional glance or smile.

" Your accent is from London, is it not?"

I looked up at Paul's curious face as he started to bite his nail again.

" Yes it is. My family and I just moved here."

He smiled. " I've always liked London. What made ya move here? "

" Family business."

" Oh, I see."

Paul yawned. I could see that he must've been exhausted.

" Not keeping you up am I?"

" No…"

He walked into the kitchen to put his teacup away.

I put my head on one of the sofa pillows. Then, I remembered what Martha said about Paul: _Nothing but trouble_. Could it be true?

I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: How do you like it so far? Just so you know Rita is around the age of 18 or 19. Paul is 20. I promise the story will get more exciting as you read on. All of the Beatles will have a role in it.;)**

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning expecting to be at home in my own bed. But I was still in the unfamiliar settings of Paul McCartney's house. It all dawned on me. The awkward meeting, not remembering where I lived…

Sitting up from the sofa, I looked around.

" You fell asleep then?," a familiar voice asked casually.

Paul sat down on the couch across from me resting his chin on his hand. I stared down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

" Well that's alright. Better get you home. It snowed overnight y'know."

I stood up to see Paul in a winter jacket with tight leather pants, his hair slightly swept up in a pompadour haircut.

" Oh, you might need this Rita," he said as he handed me a jacket exactly like his.

" Thanks." I put it on. Paul picked up his bass guitar and quickly shoved it in a case.

We then started walking outside. He was right, it did snow a little bit.

" Are you really an Elvis fan, or a Beatle one in disguise?"

I looked up at Paul's smirking face as we started walking down the street.

" I like the Beatles…"

Before I could finish, he interrupted. " Is'nt your friend's name Martha?"

"Yes."

" We've met her before. We have a gig tomorrow and the two of you could come backstage if you'd like."

" Thank you, Paul."

" Where did ya say you lived?"

The area was starting to get familiar. " 53286 Rosemary Lane."

Paul stopped walking. " Well that's right 'ere then."

Sure enough, there was my house. " Thanks for everything, Paul. I would have been out there all night."

Paul smiled weakly. " No problem Rita. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

" Yes."

I walked up the front steps of my house and looked back to see Paul still standing there. Until I opened the front door and walked in.

**I'll be posting more soon. R/R!**


End file.
